The Good Old Days
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: This is story of Shadow and Rouge's love life. Enjoy! Shadouge


The Good Old Days

I wonder if Shadow remembers all those times we would lye in the grass and look up at the sky. We would watch the clouds together and smile when we pointed at the same cloud. Those were the good old days. I remember how we would start our flower wars. He would throw a flower at me, I would throw a flower at him; and the war would end as a tie, both of us covered with petals, laughing and holding each other. I remember those happy times…

One time, we were picking roses from our rose bush—we did that every week—and he saw the most perfect rose. I told him not to pick it, it was too beautiful. He smiled and picked a different one. We would go inside and put the roses in a vase full of water. I would sprits the flowers with some of my perfume and arrange them. Shadow would smile at me, and I would smile back at him.

One time, Shadow went to jail for stealing (a Chaos Emerald). He spent 20 long years in prison. The police would allow me to visit him every Sunday. They gave me 15 minutes with him, and I made sure I spent every second talking to Shadow, making sure that prison hadn't and wouldn't scar him for life. When he came home 20 years later, I gave him the biggest hug I had ever given him. I was so happy he was home, and he was very happy to see me.

I never could've believed that I would ever cry over something as dumb as being dumped. I should have been able to take it. And I know what you're thinking—it wasn't Shadow who dumped me. It was Knuckles. That's right, the red knucklehead whom I had been dating for 2 years. He was a womanizer, a flirter. His first love was Julie-Su, a pink 16-year-old echidna with violet eyes, and hair that went down to her knees. She was Knuckles' first lover. Then, she died, or moved away or something. Knuckles was heart-broken. I wanted to cheer him up, to comfort him. I asked him on a date, and he gladly said yes. We were happy for 2 years—before he started flirting with an orange echidna named Tikal. He broke up with me a week after dating her. It was my turn to be heart-broken. I spent every day in my room, crying about the knucklehead that was stupid enough to choose someone else over me.

How did Shadow and I meet? We met at the Smoothie Shop, the most popular blended drink place. Some people would think that we met at Club Rouge, but that's not true. It was small and simple. The Smoothie Shop was a slow-moving, small Smoothie stand that everyone went to. I had gone to the Smoothie Shop, still depressed, and bought myself a Fruit Smoothie. Shadow came along and bought the same type of Smoothie. I watched him for a while, half of me hoping that he would walk up to me and ask me out. I looked away just as he glanced in my direction. He noticed me stirring the Smoothie with my straw and a sad look on my face. He walked up to me and said, "Hi."

I looked at him and smiled on the inside. I greeted him and we started talking. He asked me why I was so sad, and I told him of my recent break up. After a while, he invited me over for dinner, and I said yes.

Once I got to his house, I sat down at the table, two plates set up, and wonderful bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. He came from upstairs dressed in sleek black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. I was impressed; this guy really knew how to dress. I was dressed in a thigh length black velvet skirt, a white tank top, my favorite purple purse, and dark violet knee high boots. He said I looked good; I think I blushed. We started talking as he served spaghetti and meatballs (hold the meatballs). He was so charming! I told him that I had had a wonderful time and blew him a kiss as I walked out the door. The minute the door closed, the wind blew my skirt up—thank goodness no one was around to see!

When I got home, I thought about Shadow and compared him to Knuckles. I wrote down everything I thought of:

1. Shadow's charming; Knuckles is rude

2. Shadow respects my space; Knuckles is a pervert

3. Shadow is calm; Knuckles over reacts to everything

4. Shadow is protective; Knuckles doesn't care

5. Shadow says what's on his mind; Knuckles keeps everything to himself

6. Shadow treats my like a lady; Knuckles treats me like dirt

7. Shadow doesn't cheat; Knuckles goes out with anyone

8. Shadow is concerned of my injuries; Knuckles doesn't care if I'm about to die

9. Shadow makes sure I'm safe; Knuckles would leave me to the wolves

10. Shadow loves me; Knuckles doesn't care for me

11. Shadow looks me in the eyes; Knuckles looks away

12. Shadow smiles at me; Knuckles won't even half smile

13. Shadow's a gentleman; Knuckles is a pig

14. Shadow is neat; Knuckles is messy

15. Shadow loves me for my character; Knuckles loves me for my body (only)

16. Shadow doesn't turn his back on me; Knuckles leaves all the time

17. Shadow can't hook up with his ex; Knuckles would go back to Julie-Su

18. Shadow hates when I cry and tries to cheer me up; Knuckles thinks I'm annoying

19. Shadow would sacrifice himself for me; Knuckles would leave

20. I love Shadow; I love Knuckles not

That's what I have to say about Shadow and Knuckles. It just proves that Shadow is the better choice. Knuckles is too much for me. Shadow is my lover…

When I went to Shadow's house the next day, he complimented me on my timing. I asked him why he did so and he said that he was just about to call me. We laughed and I sat down next to him. He looked at me with loving eyes and I lowered my eyelashes at him. He leaned in for a kiss and ended up with ruby lipstick on his lips. That was what proved that we were in love. Shadow and I could never be torn apart. Not even Knuckles could rip up such a wonderful relationship, and I wasn't about to let him. I called him and told him to never look for me or talk to me ever again because I was in love with someone else and that I wouldn't be crawling back to him any time soon. Shadow was proud and relieved. He would have been very upset if he ever found out that I had hooked up with Knuckles again, so I never talked to Knuckles again. The only time we were forced to see or talk to each other was when we were fighting, and during the fight, I had my eyes on the Master Emerald.

So that's my story of the love between me and my loving black hedgehog. Everyday we will look at each other and remember the good old days when we would hold each other in our arms and never let go. We would lye in bed and stare into each other's eyes. We would remember the times when we kissed and found each other's love. I almost never left his side, and as soon as he proposed to me, I knew that he would be the only man I would ever want to spend my life with, so I said yes. He was so romantic with it, too. We were in a meadow sitting by a lake. I was shuffling my feet through the water, when Shadow got on one knee and took my hand. Then came the black box and those 7 beautiful words: "Rouge the Bat, will you marry me?"

There was no way I could've said no. My life was perfect with Shadow by my side, so I said yes. After he put the ring on my finger, we hugged, and then 3 beautiful, romantic words formed from my lips: "I love you."

_~ The End ~_


End file.
